<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>returning the book by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953871">returning the book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Slice of Life, The Owl House - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity returns the book Luz let her borrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>returning the book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers from the newest episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity took a deep breath before she knocked at the door to the owl house. The owl in the door was staring at her weirdly, while trying to strike up a conversation. She ignored it, talking to someone right now would be too much for her to handle. It had already taken her several days to just get the courage to come over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the door opened, and in front of her was Eda, the owl lady, just looking at her weird </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scram. I’m not buying any demonic girl scouts cookies. King has an addiction to those that almost made me lose all my money, and I’m not having any in my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not selling cookies.” Amity began, before clearing her throat. The owl lady was way more intimidating than she remembered. “I’m actually wondering… is Luz home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz? You’re not one of her usual friends she brings over. What do you… wait a minute, you’re that brat from the covention that challenges her to a witches battle. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity gulped, feeling a sense of shame after thinking back at the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She let me borrow a thing to me a few days ago, and I’m here to return it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come in then. If Luz is fine with it then so I am. Just try not to destroy the house. She should be in her room over there.” she said and pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity carefully walked inside, and immediately went straight towards Luz’s room. The door was already half open, and she saw how the human sat on the floor, writing something in a book, perhaps her diary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made sure to make her presence known by knocking on the door. She immediately looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Amity, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took up the book from her bag, the fifth book in the Azura series. The day Luz had given it to her, she had read it back to back. She had tried to find that part of the series for years. That gesture had meant so much to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m returning your book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and saw a smile growing on Luz’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. I loved it. I’ve actually looked for the book for a long time, you lending it to me was really kind, and meant a lot. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it. Do you wanna talk about it? There was a lot of plot and character development when it came to Hecate, right? And the Storm arc was brilliant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they were. I also liked when Azura cut her hair to symbolize that small time skip and her growth as a witch, as well as the darker tone the second half of the book. I also like how Azura and Hecate become friends. You don’t happen to have the sixth book, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s right over there.” Luz said and pointed at a bookshelf. “Wanna read it together? I’ve got a few hours of free time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d… love that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>